trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sonic2.exe
(UWAGA! Na podstawie gry Sonic2.exe Jest to moja pierwsza Creepypasta) Nie, nie jestem największym fanem jeża Sonica, ale pograć w to lubię, chociaż nie mam zbytnio na to czasu. Zajmuję się serwisowaniem komputerów zarówno ze strony sprzętowej jak i programowej. Znam też te „pseudo-gierki” w stylu Sonic.exe i czytałem creepypastę. Słabe, nudne, przewidywalne, zaś gra nie ma w sobie strasznych rzeczy, chociaz przyznam- ten zglichowany śmiech mi się spodobał i ustawiłem go sobie na dźwięk powiadomień w telefonie. Dużo takich plików przeszło przez mój komputer, jedne były ciekawsze inne mniej, ale żeby się bać to moim zdaniem była przesada. Pewnego dnia wracając z pracy postanowiłem wstąpić do mojego kumpla. Tym razem był załamany. Dowiedziałem się, że jego siostra zmarła i to ta, z którą byłem swego czasu. Z początku obwiniał mnie, bo „jej nie lubię” lecz się wybroniłem. Opowiedział mi dokładnie co jego matka opowiedziała przez telefon w tej sprawie. Leżała przy komputerze martwa, dookoła było pełno krwi..... Pomyślałem sobie: -„No, przynajmniej ta krew była hiperrealistyczna” Nie wiem czy to w szoku czy coś jej matka zabrała dziwną płytę i ją do nas tu wysłała. Nie rozumiem tego po co to zrobiła- policja mogła to zbadać. Płyta nic nie miała napisane. Tak więc mój kumpel poprosił mnie bym to sprawdził. Niezbyt mi się to uśmiechało, ale wziąłem tę płytę. Wróciłem do domu. Włożyłem płytkę do laptopa, a po tym zaraz włączyłem skaner antywirusowy. Nie wykrył żadnych wirusów, więc sprawdziłem co jest nagrane. Był tam jeden plik- Sonic2.exe -Skąd ona takie coś pozyskała- zastanowiłem się- Nie lubiła Sonica, zaś jak w to sobie pograłem to zaraz mnie określała jako „dzieciuch”. Profilaktycznie postanowiłem uruchomić tę grę na wirtualnym systemie za pomocą Virtual PC. Po załadowaniu wirtualnego środowiska otworzyłem ten plik. Przed moimi oczami pokazała się dziwna grafika- trochę podobna do tej z Sonic the Hedgehog 2, z tym że Tails miał zamknięte oczy, zaś Sonic płakał. Pod emblematem na którym obie postacie się pojawiły był napis „Naciśnij ENTER”. Nie wiem czy tam były jakiekolwiek melodie- wyłączyłem obsługę audio w wirtualnym komputerze. -Hehehe, kolejna gierka pokroju Sonic.exe.- westchnąłem- Pewnie dostała ataku epilepsji i nadziała się na jakiś nóż leżący na biurku albo coś podobnego. Ponieważ takie „niby to gry” mnie śmieszą, więc postanowiłem w to zagrać i sprawdzić, co się pod tym kryje. Nacisnąłem ENTER i pokazał się tekst: „OSTATNIA SZANSA AKT 1” Pojawiła się postać Tailsa, którą nawet mogłem skakać, co w Sonic.exe było niemożliwe. Mogłem zbierać pierścienie. SUPER- twórcy pseudo-strasznych gier poszli o krok do przodu, lecz zapomnieli o liczniku ilości pierścieni czy ilości żyć. Nakazałem mu iść do przodu. Zebrałem pierścienie, szedłem i po chwili spadłem na trampolinę. Wskoczyłem na niższy poziom etapu i poszedłem dalej. Zauważyłem czarny znak- powinien mieć obrazek głównej postaci, ale nic na nim nie było. Poszedł i po chwili ukazał mi się długi pionowy tunel w którym Tails spadał. Nieoczekiwanie nadział się na kolce i ekran zrobił się czarny. Wyświetlił się kolejny napis: „SPOTKAŁEŚ SIĘ ZE STRASZNYM LOSEM, PRAWDA?” I na białym tle następny: „ŚWIT NOWEGO DNIA. 0 GODZIN DO KOŃCA” Tym razem ukazał mi się Sonic. -Coś mało tych palm. W Green Hill zone w pierwszym Sonic the hedgehog było tego więcej. Cóż, pewnie kolejne Unijne rozporządzenie ws. drzew w grach- zaśmiałem się. Ruszyłem do przodu i zobaczyłem mnóstwo zabitych zwierzątek oraz Robotnika- właściwie to jego głowę przybitą do drzewa. Pobiegłem dalej i po przebiegnięciu górki ze zwłokami spotkałem Tailsa. Otworzył oczy. To były dziwne czarne punkty i pokazał się szum telewizyjny, a po tym na niebieskim tle napis „BRAK SYGNAŁU”. -Co to ma być?- pomyślałem sobie. Wirtualna maszyna zrestartowała się. Po ponownym uruchomieniu był znów czarny ekran który po raz kolejny zaszumiał. -Dziwna ta gra- stwierdziłem. Pokazał mi się napis „NOVA” -Haha, więc to takie rzeczy będę robił na trzecim semestrze informatyka!- zaśmiałem się bardzo mocno ale w jednym momencie przestało mi być do śmiechu. Przed napisem przebiegł Sonic, a po chwili usłyszałem ten zglitchowany śmiech. Spojrzałem na telefon- żadnych wiadomości. Odczułem niepokój. Upewniłem się czy mam drzwi i okna pozamykane- zamknięte. Wywaliło mnie do głównego menu, gdzie niebo było czerwone, zamiast „Sonic the hedgehog 2” było „Sonic the hedgehog 666”, zaś Tails miał otwarte oczy, ale były one czarne z domieszką krwi. Sonic dalej płakał. Nacisnąłem ENTER. Po raz kolejny szum telewizyjny. Pojawił się kolejny napis: „BLASK SŁOŃCA, AKT 6” Widziałem Sonica w mocno zaszumionym tle. Nakazałem mu iśc do przodu. Usłyszałem krzyki. -Co do cholery jest?- poirytowany i zaniepokojony siebie zapytałem- Dźwięk wyłączony, wszystko ok a tu krzyki? To jakiś żart? Chciałem wyłączyć wirtualną maszynę. Na nic się to zdało bo nie mogłem. Wyjąłem baterię z laptopa, uruchomiłem go jeszcze raz, ale tym razem od razu po starcie Windows gra włączyła się. Sprawdziłem z płyty HirensBoot CD czy to nie jest jakiś bardziej rozbudowany wirus- nic. Podłączyłem do gniazda audio kawałek kabla z wtyczką mini jack by wykluczyć kwestię sprzętową, po czym znów uruchomiłem komputer. Gra włączyła się, a ja nacisnąłem Enter. Ponownie pojawił się Sonic na zaszumionym tle. Idę nim dalej i znów słyszę krzyki. -Czyżby sąsiedzi lubowali się w sado-maso?- zaśmiałem się i grałem dalej. To co ujrzałem po tym wywołało we mnie mocny strach. Ukazał się znów szum telewizyjny. Nastała cisza w domu. Pokazał mi się Tails. Stał on na końcu tunelu, miał całe czarne zaropiałe oczy skierowane na mnie, zaś jako tło leciał utwór „Can You feel the sunshine?” -O cholera- sykłem odruchowo łapiąc drewnianą pałę- to niemożliwe. Co się dzieje- bałem się bo usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Odwróciłem się- O K***A!- krzyknąłem- miał wielkie pazury i te zaropiałe oczy. Rzucił się na mnie, uderzyłem go pałą, on ją przeciął jak sznurek. Obudziłem się mocno poturbowany w szpitalu. Sąsiad z góry usłyszał mój krzyk, ale jak przyszedł nic nie było oprócz mnie. Policja i tak mi nie uwierzyła, w końcu sam dotychczas nie wierzyłem w dziwne pliki. Mój kumpel tym bardziej. Uwierzył dopiero wtedy kiedy we dwóch zabraliśmy się za tę grę. Na tę okazję przygotował strzelbę, ale po jednym strzale ten zmutowany Tails zniknął. Płytę z plikiem połamałem i wyrzuciłem. Na drugi raz będę uważał na dziwne pliki. Autor: Rsx78 Kategoria:Sanik